Humans and animals are exposed to many surfaces that have microbial organisms present, or that may become contaminated with microbial organisms. After the advent of antibiotics, many thought that there were no risks to humans or animals from microbial organisms because antibiotics could solve any infections. Antibiotic resistance soon proved those thoughts to be incorrect. Many microbial organisms are resistant to current therapies and different approaches are needed.
Despite increasing public concern, current technology does not adequately meet the needs. Humans or animals may be exposed to surfaces that are in contact with household contaminating organisms, stormwater, industrial runoff, human and animal waste, and other sources of microbial organisms.
Microbial organisms such as those found in on humans, animals, in sewage, human waste and animal waste, including bacteria, viruses, fungi, and other disease organisms, are of particular concern. Organisms such as pathogenic organisms that are infective at a low organism concentration or whose mode-of-entry may or may not be oral ingestion. These pathogens include, but are not limited to Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Staphyloccus aureus, Escherichia coli, Shigella, or enteroviruses. Relatively small populations of P. aeruginosa may cause health problems simply through water contact, and such bacteria are typically resistant to antibiotics. The presence of enteroviruses is of concern since very small virus concentrations are capable of producing infections or diseases.
What is needed are methods and compositions for treatment of surfaces with compositions that are capable of controlling or killing a broad spectrum of biological agents, including viruses, bacteria and other microbial agents and then render the surfaces capable of continuing to kill a broad range of microbial agents. The treatments should also be stable, durable with a long lasting effect, safe and non-toxic.